Forbidden Love
by snuffles22
Summary: I know, this story has been done many times before, but this is just my view on the subject.
1. It starts

The characters, unless I've created them, are (c) Warner Brothers and JK Rowling, I think : / Please don't flame me, because they will only trigger little sprinklers to com on in your hard-drive ^^

Set at a time at Hogwarts when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were about seventeen. 

This is a fantasy story which could have happened, but is not really to do with any of the HP series, so forgive me if I make a mistake about the facts here or there

CHAPTER 1

 James listened carefully. Where was he? Had they caught him? Stopped him from crying out? James shuddered.  

What if they had made him look like - dare he think it - one of them?! There was a sudden outburst of screams - female voices.  Relief swept over James. Thank god, he'd done it!

He made sure they wouldn't see him, and looked carefully round the corner of the wall to the end of the corridor.   

Seconds later, Sirius came tearing round that corner, running as fast as humanly possible, but laughing anyway. 

He ran up to James and threw the invisibility cloak over both of them. They held their breath as about twelve girls ran past in hot pursuit of - or what they thought was - Sirius. Their plan had worked; well it wasn't so much a plan as an idea to freak out the girls. They walked towards tower. James took the cloak and stuffed it in his bag. Sirius took a large spider out of his pocket and transfigured it back into a quill. James glanced out of an upper window and saw - who else - Lily Evans, the girl of his dreams. 

 But she hated him... Well, used to... That was several years ago... "Prongs. Prongs! JAMES!" Sirius yelled. James snapped out of his daydream. "What?!" he said, a bit more snappily than he meant. Sirius rolled his eyes and indicated Lily with a nod of his head, standing at the entrance to Gryffindor tower. She smiled at him, a favour which James returned. "Hi." she said quietly. It must have been strange for her to talk to him without having to yell. 

 James stood up and walked over to her. He looked over his shoulder at Sirius and cleared his throat loudly. Sirius smiled and shook his head as he walked towards the boys' dormitories. There was silence for several seconds, but James didn't take his eyes off Lily once. "So - where shall we go?" said Lily finally. James loved hearing her speak. He sighed. "How about a walk round the quidditch pitch?" this may have sounded unromantic to the more uninformed person, but it was late summer, and they could easily see the sun set behind Hogwarts if they did go on James's venture.  "Of course, I'd love to." she said, more quietly than she had spoken before. She clasped her hand in James's and they walked together out of Gyffindor tower.  "Ah, young love, how romantic..." said the fat lady. James looked back and narrowed his eyes at her. He wasn't into romance, but - he had to admit - there was something nice about just walking along with Lily, as the  sky began to turn a faint pinkish - gold. 

 When they reached the quidditch pitch, James noticed something, Lily was leaning on him. Surely this wasn't the girl who used to be forever insulting him and telling him how conceited and egotistic he was. But it was, and James was happy. 

But another person did not share his joy. Severus Snape looked on in anger and disgust. His enemy had got the girl, while he, Severus Snape, had been shoved aside. And for what? A show off? An arrogant, self-promoting, unjust piece of congealed toad vomit? 

Severus felt rage boil up inside him. The girl was a mudblood, that was true, but she was beautiful, intelligent and, above all, tried to  protect what was right. How did she even consider James before him? 

 The sun was beginning to set, Sirius looked out over the grounds. He saw Lily and James watching the sunset, sitting on the dry, green grass. His stomach gave an uncomfortable jolt. This wasn't right; Sirius had to tell James how he felt before his relationship with Lily developed too far...

Please tell me what you think by leaving a review, thanks, because I may or may not continue this…


	2. Sirius's Secret

The characters, unless I've created them, are (c) Warner Brothers and JK Rowling, I think : / Please don't flame me, because they will only trigger little sprinklers to com on in your hard-drive Set at a time at Hogwarts when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were about seventeen. This is a fantasy story which could have happened, but is not really to do with any of the HP series, so forgive me if I make a mistake about the facts here or there CHAPTER 2 Sirius couldn't deny it, James had to know, this had been eating at him from almost the first day they saw each other. Sirius had to tell James he had feelings for Lily! He sat there, he was tired, he had to think what to say to James. Maybe if he went to bed he'd think of what to say by morning. Sirius had a strange dream, there had been a terrible accident, James had fallen off his broom and been killed instantly. Lily was upset and needed comforting, and she knew the nearest person to James was - "Sirius!" Lily sobbed. "Oh, S - Sirius, it's aw - awful! J - James f - f - fell off his broom, and he's d - d - d -" she took a deep breath, "Dead! Oh, he's dead! What will I do?" she threw her arms round his shoulders and cried her heart out. Sirius put his arms round her and then, momentarily, they were quiet, until they did the most unthinkable - they kissed! But as soon as his lips touched hers, he woke up. It was still dark outside. Still dark? How much time had past? Sirius looked at a nearby clock, five o'clock in the morning. He groaned. He would never be able to sleep now, not with this horrendous guilt hanging over him. Suddenly he remembered something, what was that thing? Remus! He was transforming! Wait, he had transformed... Why hadn't James woken him? Did James even go out? Wait! Where was James! Sirius sat up abruptly. Suddenly, he heard voices, no, only two. He crept towards the common room. Peering round the corner, he saw James lying on the couch. He was not alone. Lily was lying beside him. Had something happened between them? Sirius's eyes darted around for an excuse to walk in on them. He spotted his bag. What luck! He composed himself, then walked casually in. He was still fully clothed since he hadn't bothered to change. James and Lily fell suddenly silent. "Er - Hey, Sirius." said James. Sirius looked up and slung his bag over his shoulder. He acted as though he hadn't seen them until James spoke to him. Sirius grinned, suddenly he was Padfoot again, a mysterious, intelligent, sexy, dark - haired Gryffindor seventh year, who attracted the attention of way too many girls and women for his own good. "Hi, James - Lily." His tone and expression softened when he spoke to Lily, thankfully, James didn't notice. They didn't even mention not using their animagus nicknames, though one could argue that they had momentarily forgotten. "Am I -" Sirius paused to grin, "Interrupting anything?" James and Lily looked embarrassed, but undoubtedly honest, they muttered a few 'no's and looked up at Sirius, who dropped his bag and sat casually down in one of the armchairs, then looked expectantly at them. James and Lily pulled apart, they sat at opposite ends of the couch. "So -", began Sirius, "How'd your little date go?" James looked at the floor. Someone would think he had never met Sirius before and didn't really want to tell him. "Fine." "How long were you out?" Sirius said, continuing his thorough investigation. "Until about midnight." James answered. Lily was silent. James decided to end the conversation. He yawned "Think it's about time I head off to bed." He stood up. "Goodnight, James." said Lily. She stood up, too, and kissed him on the cheek. Sirius felt that stomach pain again, and looked away. James headed up the staircase to the boys' dormitory, and Lily made her way to the staircase to the girls'. Sirius stealthily followed. As Lily was about to ascend the stairs, Sirius spoke. "Do I get a kiss goodnight, too?" He smiled. Lily hesitated, then walked over. She said nothing, neither did Sirius, they could feel the tension, burning between them. Then, there was no more denying it or putting it off, Sirius wrapped his arms around Lily's waist and Lily put hers around Sirius's neck. Then, after looking into each other's eyes for a few seconds, they kissed. It lasted for about two minutes, but Sirius was full of energy and, if it were up to him, they'd never have stopped. They realized instantly what they had done. "James can never know." said Sirius sharply. Lily nodded, but then replied, "No, no-one can know." "And it can't happen again." As soon as these words escaped his lips they both knew it could never be, it would happen again, but James would never find out. Never. 


End file.
